


Harridan

by KnavidDave



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: Ana Amari is not dead. There’s no body. There’s no proof. Just a sniper duel with one person missing. Moira is not an idiot. She doesn’t go to the funeral. There’s no point. Those who are mourning don’t understand what really happened. They don’t understand that Ana looked down her scope and hesitated. That perhaps she was not the only one who did. There’s no body, Moira reminds herself as she runs another nanobot test on Better Angela. No body, no proof.





	Harridan

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a little while back for a Moirana shipper.

Ana Amari is not dead. There’s no body. There’s no proof. Just a sniper duel with one person missing. Moira is not an idiot. She doesn’t go to the funeral. There’s no point. Those who are mourning don’t understand what really happened. They don’t understand that Ana looked down her scope and hesitated. That perhaps she was not the only one who did. There’s no body, Moira reminds herself as she runs another nanobot test on Better Angela. No body, no proof.

Talon has had her for quite some time. Overwatch wouldn’t fund unethical research. Well, the UN wouldn’t let them do it officially. Forced them to pull away her research as Angela lectured about the hippocratic oath and the importance of her research being kept her own. It’s selfish to Moira, the way important breakthroughs in scientific technology are being held away from her because Angela can’t stand the thought of testing on anyone but herself. Ana had taken the technology before and modified it, perhaps it was time someone else had a try.

There is still no word from Overwatch’s sniper. It has been months since the funeral. Moira still does not grieve. She’s too busy to do anything but figure out how to perfect the mess of nanites that run Gabriel’s new body. She’s so close. There’s just something missing. Some tiny calculation gone wrong. She needs a new set of eyes, a fresh start to test, another subject. Another Blackwatch member goes ‘MIA’. Perhaps it’s similar to Ana’s disappearance. Perhaps someone picked her up. Moira takes Better Angela and spends a night watching movies with Fareeha. The test subject did not survive.

Overwatch falls. Moira pays it very little attention. Reaper made it back and is still his own form of alive. She’s got the original cells to work with. All of her time is spent perfecting her own set of nanites that will be able to deform and reform her without the complications Reaper is having. After the first successful test, she tests it along the left over samples of the modified rounds from the old sniper. It takes her two weeks to get them to work together. It takes another for Moira to realize what she’s done is pointless. She’s not mourning, for there is nothing to mourn. It feels like nothing but a sharp prick when she begins to inject her work into herself.

Shrike is found by Reaper, helping Soldier 76. When the news is told they share a moment they will tell no one else of, a quiet moment neither has a name for that only a bunny witnesses. They split without much word between them, careful of prying eyes. Moira joins him on the next sighting of the vigilante duo. They both politely and conveniently turn off comms after landing. Sombra will report it as a jammer. Shrike is curled in on herself, ready to defend. The sniper sends out a sleep dart at the first noise echoing in the Necropolis base. Moira fades through it, getting close enough to force the rifle down and away. Shrike only fights it until she looks fully up at the other woman’s face. Their hands meet in the middle, not yet ready for more contact than that but needing something to prove the other is warm with a heart beat.

Ana Amari is not dead, and Moira does not mourn her.


End file.
